


No Matter What

by reddragon29



Series: Unconditional [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Trans Character, because they don't know yet, i apologize if that makes anyone uncomfortable, mild misgendering, self harm mention, trans!aden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddragon29/pseuds/reddragon29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa signed up to be parents, no matter the gender the child they adopted feels they are to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the tags, I'm sorry if the misgendering in this story makes anyone uncomfortable. Lexa and Clarke are doing the best they can to be good parents they just weren't aware that Aden used different pronouns.

Clarke and Lexa adopted a beautiful daughter who grew up in the hands of tender loving and care. Her eyes were blue, bluer than Clarke's, which was something Lexa never thought possible. It was already so easy to get lost in her wife's eyes, the fact that their child could do so much more damage was apparent in the way she spoiled her.

But their amazing daughter seemed troubled starting around the age of fourteen. Uncomfortable in her own skin and retreating to her room as soon as she got home from school. Clarke and Lexa stayed up at night, wondering what could be bothering their sweet, precious, child.

"If she was gay she would tell us right? I mean, we're obviously not strangers to that sort of thing."

"That's what I was thinking too."

"It has to be something else."

"But what?"

"I don't know."

"It hurts, Lex, that she won't talk to us anymore."

"I know, babe, but we just have to wait and see if she will tell us."

"What if by then it's too late?"

Lexa kissed the top of her wife's head. "It's our job as parents not to let it get to that point. Sooner or later we'll have to pull her back to us. We have to find a balance."

Clarke snuggled in closer to Lexa and they both fell asleep to the silence of the house.

The next week it was drugs.

"Could it be drugs? You did drugs before right? Could you tell if she was too?"

"No, Clarke. And I only smoked a few joint in high school, that hardly qualifies as 'used to do drugs.'"

"I'm just really worried about her."

"There's nothing we can do right now, babe."

A year later and their daughter didn't look any better. She wore long sleeves all the time, but Clarke caught a glimpse of slashes on her arm. She decided not to ask about it, hoping that they would find that balance Lexa always talked about soon. Because she know it was only a matter of time before they didn't have the chance to find the balance anymore and the scales would be completely tipped out of their control.

Lexa was the one who found the package on their front porch when she came home early from work. Their daughter wasn't home yet, as it was around one in the afternoon and she was still at school. Lexa read the name on the package: Aden Woods. Not anyone she knew. She went to her computer to look up the sender and found that it was from a company that makes compression binders for transgender people.  _Aden Woods_. Was their beautiful daughter...their son? Lexa sat back in her chair. It would certainly explain some strange behaviors they had been witnessing lately. For example, Lexa heard her trying to speak with a deeper voice over while over the phone with someone a few days ago.

After a moment, she decided to call Clarke at work.

"Hey babe, what's up?" She picked up on the third ring.

"I think our daughter...son...is transgender."

"How'd you figure that?"

"I found a package on the front porch addressed to 'Aden Woods' on it. I looked up the sender, they make compression binders."

Silence. "I'm about to go into a meeting with a new investor for the art galler y. I'll come home right after and we can talk to her together when she gets home from school at four, okay?"

"Okay. I love you Clarke."

"Love you too, Lexa. Maybe this is the balance we've been looking for."

"Hopefully. See you when you get home." She hung up.

A few minutes later she got a text that said Clarke had made reservations for three at the new Italian place around the corner. Lexa couldn't help but smile a tiny bit. Even if things didn't go well with blue eyes, they could look forward to good food and hope the dinner conversation wasn't too awkward.

This must be strange news to Clarke. She was so excited to be adopting a little girl with blue eyes just like hers fourteen years ago. She wanted to treat her like a princess and share make up and one day fuss over a prom dress with her. The prospect of sharing make up and prom dresses disappearing had to be devastating. But, at the end of the day, Clarke wanted to be the best mom to blue eyes she could be. They both made that promise several times over in the the last fifteen years, from the day they started the adoption process.

Lexa, on the other hand, didn't have quite the same vision from the start. She knew their child would change and grow on their own, no matter how they raised them. If this is who they felt they were inside, who was she to stop it? Love and support, that's what they had always promised, and that wasn't about to change.

She had come home early for her dentist appointment that was at 2:30, so that's where she went when it was time. She returned home and waited for Clarke to arrive. Her wife didn't keep her waiting long.

"How was the investor meeting?"

"Good." Clarke wouldn't meet Lexa's eyes.

Lexa pulled Clarke into her arms. "Please, I know you're upset about losing your princess, but please be strong. Imagine how she must have felt all this time. Probably thinking she had let us down."

Clarke nuzzled her face into her neck. "I know, babe. I just...blue eyes has been so great. I couldn't have asked for anyone better when we found out I wouldn't be able to get pregnant. I love her so much."

"And now we have so much more to learn and love about her."

Clarke finally looked up at her, searching for the comfort she always found in Lexa's calm, green eyes. She pressed their foreheads together and they both closed their eyes, basking in the feel of each other's touch. They were moms, not exactly mourning for their lost daughter, but reminiscing in the memories of her before they began to the adjustment period that was to come. They heard someone coming up the front path.

"No matter what happens, we still love our blue eyes, right?"

"No matter what."


End file.
